User blog:Icey778/Rap Battles of Excellence Redux 1: Sally vs Jane the Killer
'Battle Notes: ' First of all, I made this a bit before I got banned, so progress slowed. Nonetheless it was enjoyable making this battle. Some notes on our rappers. Sally is a child ghost who was previously raped as a child by her uncle, and then he murdered her for telling her mom. Jane used to be a human, but was turned demon by Jeff the Killer. Who also murdered her family and friends. And later on they fought. Whispering: IN ITALICS! :P 'Credits: ' EpicNail for rating as well as helping me flow with a few lines. As well as being the best support I've had. And ProbablyNoah the guy who got me into Creepypastas and inspired me to do these fanmades. Thanks Noah you're awesome and I lover your battle series. 'Settings: ' Sally: Her home Which she still haunts at. Jane: Jeff's house Where her and Jeff battled it out. 'RBoE Redux:' 'Sally vs Jane the Killer: ' Rap Battles of Excellence REDUX Sally vs Jane the Killer GO! Sally: Mommy told me not to talk to strangers But I did to A FUCKING DERANGED KILLER! You yap on and on when no one cares about your lectures Feeling threatened in your long and drawn out letters? Ha please I took rape more painfully and tragically So fall in dead silence just like your family You're gettin' killed, zapped, and scrapped Can't sustain my vicious battle rap attacks Jane the Killer: You needed attention, now you're rapping at me for ascension With my precision your victory is nothing more than a pretension Your story was just involved around your death While mine contained much development and depth If you had any sense you'd realize the consequence, Of running off with a mental maniacal menace But then it's you deciding to go up against an intellectual I'm a vessel for strength and my durability is incredible No don't go to sleep there's no time to weep These wounds cut you much worse than deep Sally: Wow what an ugly face you must possess Fitting for you as the people look in disgust You can't even prove you killed anyone '' Your credibility and worth are NONE! I'm a ghastly grisly blissful ghost Showing you who puts fear in most! You dressed as a whore yet you try to pretend you have intelligence ''And you'd best keep quiet cause' I'm starting to lose my patience! Once this is all said and DONE, Come play with me, okay hun Jane the Killer: Everything I did to avenge myself was WORK I may have died, but I put in hard WORK Bitch when you croaked you got WORKED Think I'm afraid of you stupid short brat? No, but I can show you something more, squirt! I stalked a bastard made his life a trial Stay here for a while things will become vile In denial they robbed you of purity as a child Haunting people with your bullshit fictional rituals I'd get serious bitch, but the damage here is MINIMAL! Who Won? Who's up next? We'll see! Rap Battles Sounds of demonic speech is heard! OF EXCELLENCE REDUX Who won? Sally Jane the Killer Tie Category:Blog posts